Loss
|airdate=(Ja:) February 25, 2017 (En:) February 24, 2017 (subbed) February 1, 2018 (dubbed) |continuity= }} The DigiDestined struggle to help their partners regain their memories of them. Synopsis As the DigiDestined try to reestablish their friendship with their rebooted Digimon partners, they briefly come across Meicoomon, who has retained her memories of Meiko despite the reboot. While the others seem to get along well with their partners, who evolve back into rookie form, Sora has trouble reconnecting with Biyomon, who appears hostile towards her. Later that night, as Tai and Matt try to help Sora with her worries, they are suddenly attacked by Machinedramon, whose attack spreads the DigiDestined and Digimon across the Digital World. Meanwhile, Nishijima looks into the whereabouts of Himekawa's secret files and remembers how she wanted to reboot the Digital World to revive her own deceased partner Digimon who was unable to recompose into a Digi-Egg after death. He is then approached by a Digimon named Hackmon who relays a message from Homeostasis warning him about who has gotten its hands on Gennai and targets Meicoomon for something known as "Libra". Sora and Biyomon end up in the desert, where they come across Meiko, who came to the Digital World to search for Meicoomon. When Meicoomon attacks them out of fear of abandonment, Meiko manages to stand up and calm her down. Just then, they are attacked by Dark Gennai who had disguised himself as Ken, who attempts to capture Meicoomon and Sora's Digivice. As the other DigiDestined all come to their aid, the Mysterious Man shows his true form and reveals that the reboot was all part of King Drasil's plan to create a new world order submission both world in one rule. Where humans and Digimon no longer interact with each other and the enslavement of both world into isolation for the cabal system. In order do so, he requiring DigiDestined soul alongside with their Digimon partner. Afterwards, He sends Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon after them. Elsewhere, Himekawa finds her partner Digimon, Tapirmon, but is shocked when he doesn't remember her. As Tai, Matt and Kari manage to strengthen their bonds enough to digivolve their partners and defeat MetalSeadramon, Sora risks her life to protect Biyomon from Machinedramon, digivolving her into her Mega form, Phoenixmon, who defeats Machinedramon alongside Seraphimon and HerculesKabuterimon. Meanwhile, Dark Gennai attacks Meiko, sending Meicoomon into a fury and he laughed for his enjoyment of her suffering. Featured characters (58) * (59) * (61) * (61) * (61) |c3= * (22) * (23) * (24) * (25) * (26) * (31) * (32) * (35) |c4= * (47) * (47) * (47) * (47) * (51) * (51) * (51) * (51) * (56) * (57) *Tapirmon (66) |c5= **' ' (21) * (38) *'' '' (39) *'' '' (41) *'' '' (41) *'' '' (41) * (41) * (60) * (68) * (73) |c6= *''Megadramon'' (1) *''Hippogriffomon'' (3) *''LoaderLiomon'' (5) *''Triceramon'' (7) *''Orochimon'' (9) * (39) *'' '' (55) * (69) * (71) * (74) |c7= *' ' (10) *'' '' (10) *'' '' (10) *' ' (10) *'' '' (16) *'' '' (17) *'' '' (18) *'' '' (19) * (41) * (41) * (67) * (70) * (72) |c11= *''Homeostasis'' (14) *'Dark Gennai' (64) *Marching Fishes (65) }} Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Release "Loss" was released on Saturday, February 25, 2017 in Japan. It was released on region-free DVD and Blu-ray in Japan on Tuesday, April 4, 2017. The dubbed version was given a one day theatrical release by Fathom Events on Thursday, February 1, 2018. The dubbed version was released on region-free DVD and Blu-ray from Shout! Factory on Tuesday, April 24, 2018. Other notes